The fall of the Golden Pheonix
by orionrage29
Summary: Continuing where we left off on ROTRM, Jordan and Dylan find out that Logan Lincoln and his son have been kidnapped by the infamous Phantom Task. Logan left a message and a destination of his current location. The wheeler family decides to make a bit of their own task force and fight to free the two geniuses. But can Jordan hold back his thirst for revenge? Or will it consume him?
1. Home

The fall of the Golden Pheonix

Chapter One

Home

"Your uncle logan and his son have been captured by phantom task." Akihiko said.

"What? How?! They have no real reason to take them?!" Jordan grabbed the phone, yelling into it.

"Do you remember what I told you About Logan and Luke, right? Luke's about your age but he's already learned enough to succeed his father, and even go past his father, based on the way things have been going. His IQ matches even that of Tabane already, and he's only as old as chifuyu!" Akihiko explains.

"Oh really?" Jordan grins.

"Now is not the time to go shipper mode." Dylan holds back a smile.

"I'm sorry, that is something I can't control, it just plain happens." Jordan says.

"I know right?!" Jessica agrees.

"Honey…" Akihiko says.

"MOM!" Dylan yells.

"Exactly, mom." Jordan smiles.

"I love you honey, but please, we need to be serious here." Akihiko looks at her.

"I know, but we should still keep calm and smile." Jessica grins.

"Yeah, we'll help rescue them anyway. Me and Dylan are both already in second shift by the way." Jordan smiles.

"WOW! Already?! What are their new names?!" Akihiko holds the phone to his mouth.

"New… Names?" Dylan tilts his head, confused.

"Yeah, your IS should have a new designation." Akihiko nodded.

"Oh…" Jordan looks at his necklaces and activates "Red blood" in origin form. "Bloody wrath…"

Dylan taps his arm and a screen pops up. "Poison Hades…"

"Well, those are some interesting names…" Cecilia says.

"Was that a girl I just heard?" Jessica looks at her husband. "That voice sounded familiar, is Cecilia with you?"

"Yes mom, she's right here." Jordan smiles.

"How are you two doing?" Jessica lifts her brow.

"We're doing well, Jessica." Cecilia says.

"No, I mean how are you two _**doing?**_" Jessica grins.

"Oh… Well…" Jordan hesitates. "She's my girlfriend now."

"**FINALLY!"** Jessica laughs, so does Cecilia. However Jordan had decided it would be a good idea to become a tomato at that moment.

"I know mom, I know, I took way too long." Jordan looks down.

"Yes, you did, but it's okay, I forgive you." Cecilia grabs his hand. The Jordan tomato became riper.

"What about you, Dylan? Did you find anyone?" Jessica smiles. Well, they are twins after all…

"NO! I AM STAYING STRICTLY PROFESSIONAL!" The Dylan tomato answers.

"Aww, he's just as shy as us honey." Akihiko smiles.

"I'M LISTENING!" The Dylan tomato ripens.

"We know, we know." Jessica grins

"Now that the comic relief part is done, can we go back to being serious?" Akihiko lets his smile drop to a serious face. "We received a voice message from Logan, sent through my eye. I'll play the message now."

"Okay, listen, something you don't know about your old buddy Logan is that he is a very infamous hacker. I found out something juicy on Tabane and Chifuyu, but that's not what got me here. I also found the truth behind the mondo grosso that year. The people who attacked you had kidnapped Ichika but Chifuyu saved him, forfeiting the match due to absence. They are going around trying to find strong IS's and steal them. I don't know their intentions, but I know that there's nothing good about their motives. They know that Jordan is an IS pilot now, and know of his capabilities. If you show this to them Wheeler, and hopefully you do, tell them that if they should face a mysterious person tell them to not engage. Tell them to stay back, they have the best tracker technology ever made and if they start tracking you, you can't get the tracker out, it's in your DNA, it's a part of you in that case. They only have one major attack force but they have more manpower than it seems. Once again, tell them, do not engage. Whatever they do, DO NOT ENGA-" The message cuts off.

The phone drops.

"Dylan? Jordan? Is everything alright?" Akihiko frowns and his eyes go wide as he realizes what happened. "We have a lot to talk about you two."

"Yeah, that we do dad." Dylan looks down.

"Start from the beginning. What happened?" Akihiko crosses his arm and stares blankly at the phone.

"So, when I came to the school, to analyze Ichika, I ran into Jordan in the woods first. I was looking for him. I was angry, because I felt that he had all the time with you guys that I could have had. Him and I fought and he lost, and we talked things over. We both came to realize the others point of view and we both just made up and talked and it was a very touching moment, by that weird mans point of view. He had come out of nowhere, he was in a pitch black IS and he shot me with this crossbow on the arm of my IS and I felt something dig in. I felt a little bit of pain in my arm, but it must have had an anesthetic, because the pain lasted for merely a second." Dylan explains.

"We fought him and one, but you could tell that he wasn't fighting with his all, his only objective was to put a tracker on us. He only got me later when I become unconscious, when I was doing a classified mission. The details cannot be given out at the moment due to their high level of classification. All we can say is that we fought and we won. There is no more details we can give dad, there are some things even you can't be allowed to know." Jordan said.

"Oh, alright. This means both of you are being tracked by the people who once wanted to kill us. We wanted to keep you out of this, but it seems that that feat was impossible. You need to get over here, and then you two, and your mother will have to fight some of these people. They keep low, but I have tracked the message to one of their locations. It is highly likely that this is not one of their main bases, and it is highly likely that it is still extremely dangerous. There will be multiple people there and an ambush will be set, which is why we need you to fight as hard as you can. It is also highly likely that they have put a tracker on your mother, so we need someone to be able to protect themselves, and someone who can move fast other than you. We could use more than one person, Cecilia could you come along?" Akihiko grinned.

"Hypocrite." Jessica lightly hit his shoulder.

"I'd have to be back later on due to my father needing some help." Cecilia agrees.

"We need one more. Someone who could possibly use something to protect themselves, like a shield of some sort." Jessica says.

"NO! LAURA WILL NOT BE COMING!" Dylan yells.

"So Laura is her name…" His parents whisper to each other.

"BOTH OF YOU!" Dylan throws his hands to the sky.

"They said nothing about Laura coming. You were the one who brought her up." Jordan grins.

"So, we've agreed on who will be coming?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah, I guess we have." The two tomatoes answer.

_**Hey guys! Orionrage29 here! Welcome to the sequel of ROTRM! I only have one vote for what story to do and that's only for a spinoff. Come one guys! Please! I want your input! I'll keep working on TFOTGP for now, but I want you guys to tell me what you want me to do?**_


	2. Golden Coast

Jordan, Cecilia, Dylan, and Laura fly over to an airport, and Jordan paid for the tickets to the US because Akihiko was told to analyze the Silver Gospel and Jessica was going to be a contestant in a tournament there. The four decide that Dylan and Jordan should come under the guise of being a contestant, and, to Jordan and Cecilia's amusement, Cecilia and Laura would go acting like Jordan and Dylans girlfriends, respectively. They all decided that only Dylan and Jordan were strong enough to go into an actual battle. They were able to join, but they're not the only ones who came in with ulterior motives.

-Inside one of the hangers- "Jace, have they arrived?" A man in his dark IS says.

"Yes they have, brother. Right where we want them. 'John Reese'" Jace rolls her eyes.

"I couldn't come in with my real name, now could I? I have made a reputation for myself here already, and 'John Reese' is famous here. We have no quarrel with the people here so I have no need to break them if they find out that their mysterious champion is a world renowned criminal." The man says.

"Still, no one knows your real name, Ralem. It'll still be safe for you to use your real name here." Jace says.

"All the other people get cool nicknames! Why can't I have one?!" Ralem yells.

"I don't have one…" Jace says.

"Oh really shadow assassin?" Ralem turns his head towards Jace, glaring at her.

Jace throws his hands in the air in surrender. "Fine, obsidian archer."

"That's my IS you fricken dunce!" Ralem facepalms.

"Alright, alright, your new cool nickname is John Reese." Jace rolls her eyes. "You act so mature but you're really still just a child."

"I am not!" Ralem squeals.

"Go ahead and prove me right why don't you." Jace mumbles under her breath.

"Let's just start this tournament thing…" Ralem impatiently growls.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, welcome to the golden arena here in lovely california. Our contestants are here and are ready to be announced. I, Jacob Smith, will be the speaker for this event." The speaker yells in a stereotypical voice. "Contestants, please come out of your hangers!"

The crowd yells as IS pilots in their ISs come out of the multiple hangers.

"Here are your contestants!" Smith says and the crowd goes wild and starts chanting out one word, multiple times.

"REESE! REESE! REESE! REESE!" They all scream.

"An obvious crowd favorite! John Reese!" Jacob extends the "J" far past its limits.

Ralem does a bow and smiles.

"And, we'll be welcoming the Italian representative, Jessica Wheeler!" Smith points at her.

The crowd screams with just as much excitement. A few guys hold up some suggestive posters.

"She's taken people, don't get too excited." a few boos come from the crowd, all of them from some muscular guys.

"Now, for their tournament debut. Please welcome, THE WHEELER CLONES DYLAN AND JORDAN! IN THEIR ISs POISON HADES AND BLOODY WRATH!" The speaker holds his hand out towards the two.

One "I love you!" comes from the audience and there are some 'awws' as Jordan flies up to kiss Cecilia and comes back down. The camera zooms in on them and their kiss shows up on a big tv in front of the arena.

"Reese has returned along with his sister-in-arms Jace! Please welcome him to our arena! And joining us from texas, it's the savage Texas Chain! From the criminal-driven streets of detroit, we have Metro! Coming from great britain we have The Redcoat! From the deck of her grand, stolen, ship, the H.M.S. Barrage, we have Skull! This fine young woman here is a Russian Elite! Please welcome Sickle!" The speaker lists off the contestants remaining, coming to a total of 16.

"First line up will be!" Jacob points to the tv and the photos of the contestants move around a tournament layout. "Reese versus Jace! Jessica versus Draco! Jordan versus Serenity! Dylan versus Sickle! Redcoat versus Skull! Texas Chain versus Chuck! Metro versus Terra! Luna versus Sol! Everyone move to your respective arenas!"

Jordan goes to shake Serenities hand and sees Ralem. His calm gaze changes to a glare of hatred, but he returns to his normal face and says hello to his competitor, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, like he said, I'm Jordan Wheeler." He smiles.

"My real name is Serena Grant, but you can call me Serenity. It's nice to meet you too." She smiles also.

"I think that, for a tournament, I'd rather befriend my opponent before fighting them, can we walk to the arena together?" Jordan asks.

"Alright. First things first I'm taken." She starts off.

"Ha, you saw that kiss cam right? So am I. And I'm not the kind of guy who would hurt the girl he loves, no matter how much it seems like I am a player." Jordan smiles.

"Good. So, what's your IS like?" She looks him in the eyes.

"It's similar to Blue tears, my girlfriends IS, except my drones are stronger and I have energy drain capabilities, what is yours like?" Jordan grins.

"Mine is a speedy close quarters combat IS. It has small blades on it and shield piercers on its palm. I call it Grace." Serena explains.

"So a speedy attacker versus a bulky tank. Seems like I'd be at the disadvantage, except I'm pretty fast myself. I don't think that means I'm gonna win though." Jordan holds his necklace. "What activates your IS?"

"In its resting form it's my ring." Grant holds out her hand.

"Mine is this necklace. I can activate it in origin form with this blood droplet accessory, warrior form with this shield, and into Ball form with this little spike ball accessory right here." Jordan shows her his necklace.

"So, I thought only girls could pilot ISs, what's your story?" She turns to Jordan.

"Like the speaker said, I am a clone of my mother and father. I have mostly my moms genes, including the IS gene." Jordan explains.

"Interesting. You're an interesting guy Jordan." She bumps into him.

"Hey, don't you go and fall for me, got it?" he says, but he's smiling.

"Alright." She smiles back at him.

"So, you know anything about the other contestants?" Jordan asks.

"I know John Reese is a legend here. He debuted here, and he won on his debut tournament. For a champion he is fairly mysterious, he is rarely ever around, but sometimes he stays over here but usually secludes himself. He is not known for being outspoken, if you catch my drift. He seems to be more of a shadow that we never really see. Jace was an infantry woman who worked alongside him. They know each other fairly well, and treat each other as family. Ralem is more of a mid-long range attacker, but is also pretty good in CQC, and Jace is more of a Short-mid range fighter with low long range capabilities. Metro is an all out attacker but her defenses are fairly weak watch out for her really bad backlash." Serena breaths then continues. "Terra is a very interesting pilot. Her IS has no flight capabilities but, instead, can dig into the ground. She sends down drilling drones to surprise attack her enemies. Red Coat is very strategic, and is more of a mid ranged character. Skull is more of a short ranged person with a classic pistol and a flaming sword and portable cannon on its hilt. Texas chain is a maniacal mid range fighter, he has no real strategy and is seriously unpredictable. Chuck is a close quarters combat intimidator. It's actually all robot, so it makes no mistakes, and it does its best to scare its opponent with maniacal laughter, and just scary remarks. Luna is a kind, shy girl. She uses smokescreens to put her enemy in the dark and, due to her infrared scanners she can see her enemy, and she, then, attacks with a scythe. Finally, Sol, her twin sister, is able to temporarily blind her enemies, and uses lasers that uses the energy of the sun."

"Ah, and you know all of this how?" Jordan says.

"Well, I'm a hacker. My mentor was abducted by an infamous group, and I'm very suspicious of Obsidian archer." She explains.

"Would your mentor happen to be Logan Lincoln?" He looks ahead with wide eyes.

"Yes, are you a student of his too?" Grant stops and looks at him.

"No, but we have the same goal. My father was saved by Logans Biotechnology genius. So, our family owes him. We're going to go save his life, would you like to join us? We know the coordinates of the place he is being held at, would you like to help us?" Jordan asks.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Serena says.

"Will your boyfriend be coming also? The more the merrier. We could have him hack into security, if he knows how to hack, that is." Jordan asks as they reach the point where they should split to get to their hangers.

"Umm... " She looks out at someone, smiles, and continues. "I was lying about that. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Okay…" Jordan looks at her and she hugs him out of nowhere. "Whoa, taken, remember?"

"So?" Grant winks at Jordan.

-in the hangers- "Who was she?" Cecilia says, jealous.

"No one you should be worried about." Jordan says and kisses cecilia, just to kiss her, but also because he needs to reassure himself of who was the girl he picked.

"O-okay…" Cecilia smiles.

"Good. Now, I already know her fighting style, and all the others as well. We talked on the way here, as you noticed." Jordan grins.

"Yeah, I noticed." Cecilia rolls her eyes.

"Cecilia, listen, I chose to be with you for a reason." Jordan put his hands on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "If my feelings were that frail, I would never have asked you out."

"Really?" Cecilia looks up at him.

"Yes, really. Cecilia, I love you, never think that someone could replace you, that's not how I work. The word substitution isn't in that dictionary." Jordan pulls Cecilia into an embrace.

"Good, now you stay that way, got it?" Cecilia kisses him.

"I promise." Jordan uses his pointer finger to make a cross over his heart.

"Contestants! Prepare for the first round! The first battle will be between John Reese and his sister-in-arms Jace!" Jacob says over the loudspeaker.

_**Hey guys! Welcome back to another one of my stories! It's orionrage29 here, and I hope that you guys will enjoy this new story. It is a continuation of rise of the red moon. We will be going more into the members of Phantom Task that are the original characters. That means Jace, Ralem Agni, and another, who will make up the special operations task force of Phantom task, known as War Machines. We will also be going into the slightly less explained Lincoln family. I still have only gotten one vote, and I know this is getting annoying, but please, vote for which story, including the spinoffs of ROTRM stated before. The vote is for the story where Jordan ends up with Charlotte instead, so if you'd rather have me doing something else, then you may vote, and I shall take the first 50 or so. I will wait until I get 50, or 6 months, whichever comes first. Please, vote, that's all I ask of you.**_


	3. Tournament

"Contestants, enter the arena!" Smith raises up his hand. Jordan and Serena, in bloody wrath and Grace respectively.

"You ready?" Jordan grins, getting into an offensive position.

"Be gentle, okay?" Serena goes into a seductive position.

"TAKEN, REMEMBER!" Jordan growls.

"I know, but I don't care." Serena starts coming closer.

"that's it…" Jordan thinks. "You know what… I do like you… in fact come a little closer…"

"O-okay!" Serena smiles.

"I love…" Jordan says softly into her ear…

and then he fires off all of his drones and atomic lasers. "Cecilia Alcott!" Jordan yells.

"Ooh, you're clever too!" she grins.

"I am not gonna be persuaded!" Jordan goes into warrior form, takes out Annihilation and does a downward slash, cutting into Graces shield.

"Ah, but that's no fun. why don't you ditch her and go out with me? I saw what she looked like, and I can tell you, I am way more attractive." Serena scoffs.

"I don't care about appearance!" He yells and takes out punisher and tormentor and barrages his foes shield. "Cecilia may be a total pompous brat sometimes, but she's caring-" he does a spinning slash and the atomic lasers make their blast. "She's a kind girl, who is very determined-" a red light starts coming from Jordan and into Tormentor. "And she is the girl I love." A big blast bursts from the zweihander, but Jordan still continues his barrage. "I had lost practically everything, my mom, my dad, my brother, my normal life-" He starts to swing around and multiple crescent blasts come from Punisher. "-but she was there for me. She was always there for me when I needed someone." He pulls out Annihilator again and raises it into the air. "And so, I will never leave her side unless a day comes when I am no longer wanted to be at her side." Jordan brings his blade down.

But Serena was no longer there when his sword pierced through the ground. "Sometimes, the men with the strongest resolve are still tempted by beauty." She says softly.

"Ah, so that's it, you're a temptress." Jordan grins.

"I am not!" Serena growls.

"Not looking so graceful now that you know you can never have me. Such a shame." Jordan shakes his head. Serena yells out in anger, pulls out a lance, and rushes at Jordan. He slashes at her lance and kicks the shoulder of Grace, sending it down towards the ground. Jordan switches into ball form and slams Grace into the ground. Jordan then goes into origin form and shoots an atomic laser into his foe, then grabs her and brings her up into the sky, and then drops down and throws Serena onto the ground and lets out all of his drones and all of his atomic lasers. The atomic lasers start to suck the energy out of Grace, and the drones fire at will. A light pink light comes from Grace and seems to defend her. The atomic lasers enjoy the meal given to them and they then shoot out a burst of energy at their chef, getting ready for seconds. The shield breaks and the drones keep firing, but Jordan jumps back and the laser drones return, because he had gotten a warning, stating that the drones were about to overheat.

Gill-like slits show on the atomic lasers and the laser drones show and steam pumps out of them, and a pink light envelops Serena. Her IS starts to slowly recharge, and her lance grows larger, and spikes angle backwards. "Fallen Grace…" She whispers.

"Alright! This'll be fun! Two second shift ISs facing off. Now that we have that little argument out of the way, let's get back to this fight, shall we?" He tilts his head.

Serena sighs and then looks back up, calmly. "Yes, lets."

"Good." Jordan smiles.

"These two have been duking it out, Jordan obviously winning, but a wild card has been tossed in the form of Grace going into second shift! How will this turn out?" Jacob says over the microphone.

"This chapter isn't over yet!" the two contenders yell in sync.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You treat this as if it's in, like, a story or something." Jacob nervously laughs.

"I have way more where that came from, Serena." Jordan warns.

"Same can be said for me, especially now." She grins.

"Well, why don't you try to get the first attack in?" Jordan taunts her.

"Alright then." She holds back her lance and it starts glowing, like sonic in sonic adventures, whenever he starts to use his spin dash. She rushes forward at high speed, and the lance expands backwards, covering her front, and back, looking similar to a light blue version of metal sonics black shield. Jordan grabs the tip, and uses the backwards momentum in order to throw her down towards the ground. Holes appear in the back of the drill, and exhaust jet engine things come out. and move to a 45 degree angle. then light blue flames come out and the IS starts spinning at high speeds and digs into the ground.

"Hmm… Interesting." Jordan looks into the hole.

-under the ground- "Alright, find his location Fallen Grace." A screen shows up, showing a red dot just above her., She does a little spin underground and comes up. And finds…

Nothing.

He wasn't there. There was, however, a tiny piece of mechanics, lying there, red sparks coming out of it like a flare. She looks over towards the hole and sees that it is slightly bigger than before. Jordan then comes out in ball form and rams straight into her, lifting them both into the air. Jordan flies over to the left and Serena goes back into Rush form. The two charge at each other head-on. Jordan goes up a little, avoiding the sharp point of the elongated lance, and he slammed down on the curve of the lance but Serena used the momentum to turn directly in Jordans direction. She rushes down at jordan and connects. The spear side pushes Jordan down towards the ground, pushing him against the ground. The only thing between him and being impaled is his lessening shield energy. Jordan slips out and flies up into the sky, returns to origin form and holds up a spiral-like object. Red lights go from Bloody wrath into the spiral. Jordan grabs it and throws it at her and it attaches to the bottom of the spear as she struggles to get out of the ground that she pierced through. Just as she gets out of the ground, the little droid activates.

Out of the drone, a similarly shaped laser coiled around Serena. She moved around, trying to shake it off or delay it, but the tiny laser kept coiling up her IS at a constant, unchanging, rate. The laser reached the top and then started to fill in the places that were open. As the feet of her IS were surrounded, the ball started to grow. Inside of the ball, tiny lasers burst at Serena, similar to what the Silver gospel did. As the bursts shoot out, the sphere grows larger and soon caves in on itself and then explodes in a large red light. Serena bursts out of the explosion and falls to the ground.

"Ugh… Wow… you are good…" Serena laughs. Jordan jumps backwards and fires his cannonballs out at her. Serena tries to evade, but they eventually catch up and ram right into the sides of her IS and continue spinning. The cannonballs then explode and Serenas shield energy drops down to zero.


	4. Arena

Dylan walks over to the other arena after watching his brother fight. He walks hand in hand with Laura to keep up the charade that they're in a relationship. Dylan was really nervous about it, which actually went over well, they look as if they were a new couple. Laura was acting really well. She always did get into her missions wholeheartedly, but this time it hurt Dylan. He actually liked this girl, and she was only acting, at least, he thought she was. He knew there was something in her for him, but that Ichika guy took her heart away from him. To be more straightforward, Dylan was jealous. His brother got the girl he loved, why can't Dylan? Did he even have a chance? Ichika was so much more in her eyes, how could he do that?

They reach the hangar and Dylan quickly got out of Lauras grip and walked away, balled fists at his sides. "Is everything okay Dylan?" She asks.

"Not really." he snaps, turning his back to her. "Listen, I know you like Ichika, don't deny it, you know denial doesn't work with me, but I have something that needs to be said. I had been at that place my entire life, when I should've been home, do you have any idea how hard it is to be away from your family and think that they just forgot about you?"

"No, not really." Laura looks down.

"Well it hurts, a whole lot. But I got through it because of one thing, would you like to know what that one thing was?" He turns his head around to look at her.

"Hope?" She replies.

"No!" He turns around. "I got through it because of you! Beautiful, strong, dense," he puts emphasis on that word, "resilient you. You teaching me things about this little project-" he raises his arm "-made my day worth it. I could get through it all, as long as you were there. I love you, Laura. You made me confident, practically everything I know is from you, you make me who I am everyday, I live because everyday I can't stand the thought of not seeing you. That's what's wrong. It's been too long for me to not say anything, and I can't take you acting like you're my girlfriend, that hurts more than when my arm was cut off."

"I-I…" Laura looks at Dylan, shocked.

"No, not yet, don't answer yet, think about it first." Dylan sighs, slightly relieved but also worried. "Wish me luck, okay?"

"Ich liebe dich." She nods her head and hugs him.

"Alright…" He shakes his head, not understanding what it meant, but believing that she had heeded his request.

"If only he knew german…" She thought to herself.

"Everyone! Please welcome the second Rookie debuting today, Dylan Wheeler and his Poison Hades!" Jacob yells. Dylan raises his fist into the air and then crosses his arms after. "And everyones favorite little dominatrix, it's Sickle!" Smith points towards the opposite end of the field, where a girl stands and looks over towards Dylan with a sidelong glance and grins.

Dylan already hates this girl.

Her pose just screamed cockiness. She looked at him through her peripherals, her hands on her hips, and a taunting grin on her face. She lifted up her hand and made the motion for him to come closer, made her IS appear, and pulled out her scythe and a large hammer. The scythe glowed a dark crimson, and the hammer pulsed a brilliant yellow. Dylan couldn't help but hate her. "Alright, she seems to be full of herself, I can use that to my advantage."

"Hey! You! Did you really think it'd be a good idea to come here for your first tournament?" Sickle laughed.

"Yes, yes I do believe this would be a good idea. I have my reasons, and those reasons will not be shared with you." Dylan looks at her calmly yet demeaningly.

"Hmm, seems like you've got some nerve too." Sickle grins.

"I've been told that, however I am not known for being overconfident. I don't exactly think that could be said for you, shall I fix that? Sorry, you have no actual say in the matter because I will be bringing you down to earth." Dylan grins.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Sickle looks him in the eyes, that overconfident flare gone and replaced by rage.

"I won't try, I won't really have to." Dylan smiles, her rage is exactly what he wanted.

"Believe me, I am a very capable opponent." She rushes at him.

"Predictable." Dylan grins, grabs the scythe and hammer, and then fires a soundwave point blank into Sickles face. Sickle leaps backward and rushes again.

-In arena 3 later on- "So, you ready for this Jace?" Ralem says.

"Yes, let's put on a good show, okay?" Jace smiles.

"Yes. This'll be the first time you and I have sparred in a long time." Ralem returns her smile.

"Yeah, that was the first time we met." She pulls her hair behind her ear and turns her head slightly to the side.

"Back in the days when I was actually human…" Ralemtouches his arm and a metallic clang reverberates through the hangar...

-flashback- "It's alright Jace, he'll be back soon, and he'll be stronger than ever. We just need him to make the transfer to check if it works. He'll be perfectly fine, we just need to test out this new technology. We'll be able to sell it for any new projects we have, like your IS for example. Shadow assassin needs to be made, we need to have a third member to war machine, other than Leon Vance and Ralem. His brain will survive long enough for the transfer to be completed. He'll be a stronger version of himself, that's all that'll change." A woman in a skimpy red dress, with long blonde hair.

"Yes, but Squall! He'll be a robot! He'll be a self aware robot! Can you imagine what that's gonna do to him?" Jace pleads.

"Yes, but it is not my problem and he has agreed to let this happen. Will you deny him his wish?" Squall says. Jace had fallen for Ralem just days earlier, he was strong and dependable, he protected his comrades. He was also hopelessly dense sometimes, he has a one-track mind, if he's got a mission on his mind, preparation is the only thing that matters to him. They once decided to spar, and it ended when Ralems lips brushed past Jaces. She was so red and nervous. She ran away right after that and ran straight towards her bed in the barracks. She had looked so scared even though she was so happy. She was so embarrassed yet she was so happy. That was practically a kiss right? She couldn't stay there any longer but the thought was there. She ran right past Leon who turned around, lifted up his hand, reaching out for her, and said something, something along the lines of he has something important to say to her, she heard him but she didn't listen. She ran straight past him, and thought the same thing that Leon whispered, him talking about her, and her thinking about Ralem. "I love you." Leon put his hand down, and Jace ran away, giggling, not hearing what Leon said.

She layed down on her bed and hugged her pillow close to her chest. She started slightly squealing in happiness when the sound of knocking hit her door. Thinking it's another one of the girls, she opened the door to find Ralem there, panting. "Are you… alright?"

"Y-yeah… I-I'm fine. W-what are you d-doing here?" Jace stuttered.

"You ran away fairly fast, I was wondering if something had happened." He wiped the sweat off of his head and sighed.

"Were y-you worried about me?" Jace looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, you're my teammate, I have to be able to fight with and protect you." He said matter-of-factly.

"And that's the only reason?" Jace puffed up her cheeks.

"Do I need another reason?" Ralem looked at her confused.

"Yes! Yes you do!" Jace punched Ralem hard in the face and slams her door closed. Leon walks up to Ralem and sees the bruise Jace made.

"Wow, I've been trying to get her to like me for years and here you are being dense. How do you not realize what just happened?" Leon looked at him, unimpressed.

"She is angry with me?" Ralem looked at Leon.

"What do you think?" Leon leaned forward. "And that's not all dude. The way she ran away from you should have made it obvious."

"What else is there, she hates me now. This will not do well in a mission." Ralem grabbed his chin.

"Mission this, mission that, you need to open your mind to other things, like the feelings of your teammate." Leon crossed his arms.

"What do you mean? You're not making any sense." Ralem turned towards Leon and then remembers what Leon said at first. "No, there's no way that she could've developed…"

"Feelings for you?" Leon finished. "Well, obviously she has. Now she probably only just realized her feelings for you, considering she has never done that before. Why don't you ask her though?"

"A-alright." Ralem stuttered. "Umm, Jace. By any chance would you happen to have f-feelings for me?"

Jace busted through the door.

"Matters, why are you asking?" Jace said quickly.

"Well, y-you're my teammate, and I need to know about these things." Ralem grabbed his arm.

"Don't lie." Jace smiled.

"Okay, I have feelings for you too, Jace. You're dependable, strategic, smart, beautiful, and you know how to keep me sane. Just being around you calms me down." Ralem looked up at her.

"In that case, yes, I do have feelings for you." Jace hugged Ralem.

"Get a room…" Leon walks away, slightly angry at Ralem, but also slightly happy for Jace. "Well, better she be happy than I, right?" he looked up, asking whatever god existed to tell him if that was the right thing to do.

-Tournament- "Yeah… when you were human…" Jace sighs.

"Well, we should get ready. Remember, I have to be the one to move on, I have to face Jessica again. However, that doesn't mean you should take it easy on me." Ralem grabs Jace's hand.

"I know." Jace kisses Ralem, making him step back a little and blush.

"W-wha...W-why…" Ralem stutters.

"Because, you may be a robot but I can still kiss you." Jace smiles.

"J-just get back to your hangar on the other side…" Ralem blushes.

"Alright, Agni." Jace grins.

"And now! The third battle is beginning! Contestants! Get ready!" Smith yells.

_**Hey guys! Heeeeeeeeeere's my story *Peeks through a broken door.* So, it's been a long time, and one person voted… one person… And so, by default, his choice goes. Along with The fall of the golden pheonix, I will be writing A Bloody Revival. The first five chapters will practically be a rewrite of ROTRM but everything will change at chapter 6.**_


End file.
